Never Forgotten Memories
by sarahtheweirdo
Summary: It's the end of the journey for Kagome but a whole new beginning with college and a new life out of her home. She was growing up into a beautiful woman. It's time to say goodbye to everyone... [InuYasha Kagome]


A/N: I thought this would be nice to make. Her final goodbye to everyone. I hope everyone enjoys it!

Summary: It's the end of the journey for Kagome but a whole new beginning with college and a new life out of her home. She was growing up into a beautiful woman. It's time to say goodbye to everyone...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha and never will. The poem was made by me so don't steal!

- -- -- - -- -

**Never Forgotten Memories**

**By: sarahtheweirdo**

The stars were just fading away as the morning shine of the sun brightened the sky, turning it into reddish golden color. The large glowing star drifted up slowly as it filled the lands with light. The greenery of the valleys to the cold mountains slowly grew with life as the brightness of the sun finally came to the blue skies.

Villages near and far, great buildings of grand structure formed under the sun's light. Flowers of different colors of the rainbow blossomed with the heated rays of the sun shinning upon them. Soon villagers of young and old started their activities of working or making breakfast.

It was a beautiful start to a wondrous day, but why is the air thickening with tension?

"This is it... isn't it Inu-Yasha?" A whispered question sounded so soft and quiet, it would have been hard to hear it if it was any softer than that. A sad glow radiated off of Kagome as she looked down the well, her world was waiting for her and she had the Shikon-no-Tama at hand. The full gem in place in her hand.

"It doesn't have to be like this Kagome. You could always come back here and still can with the Shikon-no-Tama. You could use it's power to keep the portal from your world to this one opened." Said Inu-Yasha as he stood by her side, gently gripping her hand while a grin came to his face as on of his ears twitch in anticipation. "C'mon Kagome, be by my side... "

"I'm not sure Inu-Yasha...My family needs me and I'm expected to go into college. I'm only eighteen, what more can I do here?" She said with utter sadness. She slowly looked up at him with a sad smile, eyeing him warily as though she didn't trust him anymore.

If truth be told, she didn't trust him anymore, like she should anyway. He betrayed her too many times to count and it was time for her to go home. For good this time. This time no more looking back into the past but into the future. A bright future she's unaware of. She just has to has to say good bye to everyone first before she left.

Shippo was the first to get a hug from her, tightly holding the fox demon carefully in her arms. He was the first to join the small group of two as he stole the jewel shards from Kagome as they traveled to Mushashi. He had been in trouble with the Thunder Brothers but couldn't voice it out. Kagome decided to help anyway she could and did. He hopped down and sat besides Kirara, the fire cat demon.

Next came Miroku, even though he was a lecture, he gave her a barehug that was meant in a friendly way. Like an older brother of sorts, he was always someone who could be depended on and some to listen to. He also wanted the jewel shards but for good purposes she guessed. He was the first to say something about Naraku who destroyed many of Miroku's future. He had to bare a child before the Wind Tunnel eat him alive and disapear into nothingness.

She smiled confidently at him, thanking him with a nod.

Then came Sango and Kirara, the last members of the small group. She had met Kirara first with Myoga had instructed her to be friendly with them at first. Sango came next as they realized she has been tricked by Naraku when he really killed her clan with all kinds of demons. An surprise attack on her people. She was wounded and emotionally unbalanced, she was such a mess. But her team was there for her.

She gave a tight squeeze to the hug she gave to Sango and petted Kirara for a bit.

"I have an annoucement to make and something to say." Everyone looked to Kagome as she held a paper infront of her, tears in her eyes as they spilled out onto her cheeks. "It's called, 'Never Forgotten Memories'. "

_Never forgotten, never fallen_

_Shall I forget, I'll have memories_

_Beautiful but memorable memories of you all_

_Shippo, you courageous and smart for your age_

_Miroku, brilliant and filled with love for everyone that you pass by_

_Sango, strong willing and hard teacher on her pupils_

_Kirara, someone to fly one and take care of_

_And last but not least_

_Inu-Yasha..._

_I will always love you_

_Forever and even now._

_You all will never be forgotten_

_So be it,_

_Never Forgotten Memories_

At that single moment when she finished, she fell down the well. Nobody expected such a fall but nobody stopped her because of their tears.

Nobody could ever forget her like they do. She will always be a precious member of the team, keeping them linked together... Now and forever.

- -- - -- - -- -

A/N: So, what do you all think? Please review and tell me what you all think. This is not a continuation so please don't ask me to update!


End file.
